


The Will of the Reckless Frye

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Gen, London Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara discovers Jacob's will, and tries to understand why he wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frye Doesn't Feel Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Will of the Reckless Frye! I hope you like this small series, because I will be making a Jacob Frye/Reader story, so think of this as a glimpse of my writing.

Jacob looked at the short, cockney bartender, who was filling his empty glass with Lager. Jacob was downing his third mug, while the other rooks were recovering from their stomach aches from the same beer.

"Why aren't you getting a stomach ache?" Clara asked the younger Frye twin, who finished his Lager. She watched rooks groaning due to their stomach aches or cramps, for the last three hours.

"A Frye doesn't feel pain." Jacob answered, making the cockney girl grumble. She descended into the crowd, unaware of the elder Frye twin in front of her. Clara stumbled back, pushing a few rooks away from her.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked Clara, who frowned, her freckles emphasizing her mouth's movements. She swiftly turned her body, her pine dress flowing with her, as she pointed to the drinking Jacob.

"Jacob has been here for three hours! He still doesn't have a stomach ache!" Clara explained, her cockney voice cracking. Evie raised a thin eyebrow at Clara, before proceeding to go to Jacob.

"Sister, tell Clara what I always tell you." Jacob told Evie, who sighed. A loose strand from her braid followed her as she turned her head to Clara, who was grumbling due to the younger Frye twin.

"Your statement makes no sense, Jacob." Evie replied, grabbing a stray chair and bringing it to the table where Jacob was seated, and sat down in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, seeing Clara smirk in his peripheral vision. He frowned, before focusing on his sister once more.

"I mean, a Frye does feel some sort of pain." Evie answered, swiping her loose strand of hair back into her braid. Jacob was about to disagree, but Clara interrupted the two siblings, with her laughter.

"Shocker, Jacob Frye is wrong!" She managed to choke out, through her hysterical laughter. Jacob grumbled, staring at thee cockney girl, who was slamming the wooden table with her right hand.

"Be quiet!" Jacob snapped, loud enough to get the crowd of roaring rooks turn silent. Jacob turned to the rooks, who were all in confusion, but was stopped by Clara's laughter once more.

"Jacob is wrong!" Clara choked out, trying not to laugh. She held her sides, tears coming from her eyes. The rooks looked at Jacob with their eyes open in utter silence, before breaking into a laughter, like the cockney girl.

"Enough!" Jacob yelled, making the rooks shut their mouths. "I guess I was wrong about my gang being professional. Since you all clearly aren't, go to Lambeth and fight every Blighter you see!"

The rooks groaned as they walked out of the pub, moving pass the smiling younger Frye twin. The Seven Bells' doors slammed shut, as Jacob turned to face Evie and Clara, who were both in silence.

"Do you still want to laugh, Clara?" Jacob asked, making Clara shut her mouth and proceed to walk into the Seven Bells' kitchen, to avoid Jacob's glare. Evie turned to Jacob, who was grabbing his oil black coat, and walking to the Seven Bells' doors.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked Jacob, who stopped to turn to her.

"I'm going to check on my rooks." Jacob answered, before walking out of the empty pub.

Evie sighed, and grabbed Jacob's lonesome top hat off the wooden table, and proceeded to walk to the train station, to meet Henry. Clara walked out of the kitchen, still in shock of what had happened, and decided to get Jacob back for making her stop her laughing fit.


	2. The Nurse's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to The Will of the Reckless Frye! Everybody who commented on the last chapter was so concerned for Jacob's health, and I don't want people to feel sad. I won't add the will just yet, I still want to keep this emotional rollercoaster going!

"Is Jacob always this unbearable," Clara grumbled, walking up the wooden staircase, her footsteps clashing with the annoying silence. "I forgot, he always is."

The O'Dea child walked pass Jacob's room, and stopped in front of it. She frowned, her chocolate brown eyes fixated on the supposedly locked door. Clara clenched her hands, and tried opening the wooden door. The cockney girl sighed, only to hear a very faint click. She widened her eyes to see that Jacob's door was unlocked.

She smiled, a mischievous, Clara O'Dea smile. She walked into the small room, wondering how Jacob doesn't hit his head on the ceiling. The cockney girl quickly looked behind her, making sure no rooks were staying.

"Let's find something important, shall we?" Clara whispered to herself, before carefully walking around the room. She checked all of Jacob's drawers, only seeing a bundle of notes.

"He probably never replied to any of these, wouldn't hurt to see what these say." Clara thought aloud, before grabbing a letter. The letter was ripped open, and the red ribbon, which was previously clean, was covered with dirty blotches. Clara grabbed the note from inside the envelope, and placed the envelope on top of the drawer. Clara began to read, but was quickly stopped by a long, loud creak.

"Clara?" And Indian voice asked from behind her. She widened her eyes, and turned around, the letter clenched in her hand.

"I didn't read anything." Clara lamely replied, hoping Henry wouldn't grab the letter in Clara's hand. The assassin walked into Jacob's room, and looked at the cockney girl, who tried hiding behind her brunette braids.

"The note, where did you find it?" Henry asked, showing no anger in his tone. Clara looked down at the letter in her hand and pointed to Jacob's left drawer.

"It's only one." Clara replied, looking up at Henry, who was focused on the open drawer. He sat beside Clara, who was trying to think of an apology, and gently grabbed the note from Clara.

"Don't read Jacob's notes." Henry stated, and put the letter back into the drawer. Clara looked back at the hooded Indian, before sighing.

"Why is Jacob talking to Florence Nightingale?" Clara asked, standing up, her pine dress flowing quickly with her. Henry widened his eyes at the action and turned to face the O'Dea girl.

"Clara, it's Jacob's privacy." Henry answered, before walking closer to the open door.

"Mrs. Nightingale is a nurse. Why is Jacob meeting her?" Clara asked, trying to get an answer out of Henry. Henry turned around, and looked down at Clara. He hesitated, before turning around and walking away once more. Clara looked over at the drawer once more, and quickly grabbed the note. Without looking back, she walked out of Jacob's room, and headed for her own.

"Mrs. Nightingale. Wait, Jacob went to meet the rooks. He's going to meet Mrs. Nightingale! That liar!" Clara whispered to herself, before running out of her room, and down the stairs into the pub, where Henry was about to leave the Seven Bells.

Before Henry could react to Clara, she was already running through the streets of London with one purpose: Find out why Jacob is talking to Mrs. Nightingale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are wondering what Clara read, it wasn't Jacob's will. The next chapter will be very emotional, so don't say I didn't warn you.


	3. Finding The Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, now I will warn you about something important. There are going to be emotional paragraphs in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you...

Clara proceeded to the Lambeth Asylum, hiding the Mrs. Nightingale's letter in her pine green dress, which was soaking in the pouring rain. She sighed, watching her visible breath in the rain.

"I hope Jacob calmed down." Clara whispered to herself, barely audible in the rain. She looked around for a structure to cover her from the rain, and saw a restaurant with a a covering over their door. Clara sighed in relief, and ran under the cover, splashing the puddles along her way. She sat under the covering, watching as the rain proceeded to fall around her. The O'Dea child sighed, and grabbed the letter she held neatly in her pine dress, and read it once more:

Dear Mr. Frye,

I have finished making the medicines for you. Meet me at Lambeth Asylum at 9:37 precisely, and we may talk about your condition. I'm still urging you to visit me more often, or you might never meet me -or anyone- anymore.

-Florence Nightingale

Clara groaned, wanting to discover what was happening to Jacob right now, but she knew she would have to run in the pouring rain. Taking a deep breath, Clara stood up, and ran as quickly as she could, to Lambeth Asylum.

The rain was pouring even harder than before, and it had only been minutes. Clara's brunette hair was so wet, it looked as chocolate brown as her eyes. Clara shivered through the rain, hoping Lambeth Asylum wasn't far away. She was about to stop and catch her breath, but was focused on a figure. It was walking slowly, as if the rain didn't bother it. Clara widened her eyes as she noticed the oil black jacket, Jacob.

Clara followed Jacob, who was clenching his hands around his adept cane sword. The cockney girl tried hard not to trip and make a sound, but she wasn't Evie. She would occasionally trip, and make a loud splashing sound, causing Jacob to turn around. Clara would hide behind a stray box or barrel quickly, and wait a few seconds, before proceeding to follow the younger Frye twin.

At last, after a few minutes, Jacob had stopped in front of Lambeth Asylum. He raised his right hand, and waved another figure. Clara watched as Jacob and the figure walked to each other, before descending into the Asylum. Clara carefully followed, getting a glimpse of the figure. Florence Nightingale.

"Finally." Clara whispered, before walking into the covering of the Asylum's door. She hid behind the brick frame of the door, and listened closely to the conversation between the two.

"Jacob, your condition is worse, please. I can tell Evie and Henry, they should know." Florence suggested, worry in her voice. Clara heard a small creak of a cabinet, and a shuffling sound.

"Please Mrs. Nightingale, I know they won't. They'll lecture me about my problem, and how I should've told them sooner." Jacob replied, his voice fainter than before. The was a long silence, before Florence spoke again.

"You cannot lecture depression, you can only help the person with depression." Florence stated, making Clara widen her eyes. Clara quickly remembered, a note Jacob had left on his desk. Clara hadn't picked it up and read it, she just ignored its presence.

Clara didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, she didn't have the time. Ignoring the rain, she began to run to the Seven Bells. She needed to read the note on Jacob's desk, she knew it had something important in it.

\---

Clara ran into the Seven Bells, slamming the wooden doors behind her. Evie, who was reading in an unoccupied table, looked up at Clara, who was catching her breath. Evie raised a thin eyebrow at her.

"Where were you?" Evie asked, curiosity in her voice. Clara looked at Evie, still panting from her run, and started to make inaudible sentences.

"Jacob... the note from Mrs. Nightingale..." Clara managed to choke out, making Evie widen her eyes. The elder Frye twin walked to Clara, who was panting, and helped her sit down, to regain her breath.

"What might you be talking about?" Evie asked Clara, who pointed up the staircase of the Seven Bells. Evie looked behind her, before turning back to Clara, who stood up once more.

"I need to talk about Jacob." Clara replied, before running up the wooden staircase, leaving a speechless Evie to think about what had just unfolded in front of her. She followed Clara, who quickly ran into Jacob's room. She stood in front of Jacob's desk, and held the letter on the desk, in her hands.

"This is Jacob's room-" Evie stated, but was cut of by Clara.

"Please, just read this." The cockney girl plainly said, showing Evie the note. Evie raised an eyebrow, but gently grabbed the note from Clara, and began reading:

Dear Rooks,

By the time you read this, I will have been shot to death by the police. They are not guilty, I have tricked them. I took out my revolver, and they were trained to save the lives of the civilians of Lambeth. Please, tell this to my friends and sister.

To my sister Evie Frye, you are marvelous. I'm sorry for being a pathetic brother, I know I'm an inconvenience to you. I leave you with my progress in London, and the rooks. You will lead them better than I ever would. You have been wonderful, and I hope you defeat the Blighters.

To my fellow assassin Henry Green, I know I'm the worst assassin you've ever met. I'm sorry that I would fight with you, and I would tell you you're wrong. I leave you with my weapons, and condolences, if you ever decide to marry my sister.

To my friend Clara O'Dea, you are the best kid I've met in London. I'm sorry that I would disagree with you on everything, I should've listened to your ideas more often, and I regret that I didn't. I leave to you, my position as a master assassin. When you get upgraded from being a spy, you may take my role in the British Brotherhood.

I'm sorry...

-Jacob Frye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you... anyways. I feel so bad for poor Jacob ;-;


	4. And Then Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to back to The Will of the Reckless Frye! Get ready for emotions (like last time)!

Evie looked up from the note slowly, looking at Clara, who was looked down. She looked at the letter, and saw small droplets in the paper, tears.

"This wasn't written too long ago, there are still tears on the paper," Evie concluded, making Clara perk her head up. "wait, this is a suicide note. Jacob is planning to commit suicide today!"

Clara widened her eyes, which were fixated on Evie, before turned her head to face the open door. Her brunette braids -which were still soaking wet with rain- turned with her, as she began running towards the door. Evie raced after her, realizing Clara knew where Jacob would commit suicide.

"The City of London isn't far from here!" Clara panted, yelling through the rain, which made Clara barely audible to Evie. The elder Frye twin heard a faint noise signal, before turning to face the train traces.

"The train! We'll get there quicker!" Evie yelled back, before turning to the train station. She looked behind her, watching as Clara crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. Evie heard the rain pouring harder, giving her a reasonable amount of time to tear up, without Clara noticing. The train's signal got louder, indicating Clara and Evie were getting closer to the train. The smog in the air turned visible, as Evie grasped onto Clara's wrist, before activating her rope launcher, which held onto a secure part of the train's roof. Evie and Clara swiped in the air, before safely landing onto the train's steel roof.

"Get inside!" Evie yelled to Clara, who nodded and climbed down the train, and proceeded into the hideout of the train. Evie quickly followed, and descended into the hideout of the train. As she walked to her compartment of the train, she saw Clara sitting on a lonesome chair, holding Jacob's suicide note. She was silent, making Evie bend her knees to reach Clara's height.

"He'll be safe." Evie reassured the O'Dea child. Clara looked at Evie, before looking at the ripped, crumpled, wet letter once more.

"Are you worried?" Clara asked, hiding behind her brunette braids, which were dripping raindrops on the carpeted floor. Evie hesitated, trying to think of a reassuring answer. She couldn't lie to herself, she was. All she could think about was seeing a lifeless Jacob. His smile gone, his hazel eyes faded, and his coat stained with blood and bullet shots. She didn't want to lie to Clara, so she remained silent.

Clara sighed, before looking at the ripped letter once more. Evie sat beside Clara, and looked outside the door's window. She was so concentrated on the moving scenery, she forgot the Indian who was also aboard the train.

"You read the note as well?" Henry asked Evie, who was hugging Clara with one arm.

"Yes, are you trying to stop Jacob as well?" Evie asked Henry, who looked down. He knew why Jacob was in the City of London, and -just like Clara- he didn't want to say it aloud. Evie understood, and proceeded to watch the moving scenery, as Henry sat in front of the two.

\---

The train halted in the City of London's station, and immediately, Clara, Evie and Henry ran out of the train. They carelessly pushed a few gentry out of the way, earning small grunts from them as they zipped pass.

"The center of London is the most heavily guarded areas in the City of London." Henry stated, rushing through the cobblestone streets with Clara and Evie. Evie quickly scanned the busy streets of London, before focusing on a carriage, which zoomed pass the three. Evie gulped, before racing after the carriage, and quickly grabbed the man who was controlling the reins, and pushed him off the vehicle. She halted the horses, and looked back at a panting Clara and Henry. They both climbed aboard the carriage, and Evie immediately raced the horses.

Evie slapped the horses, and they trotted faster. She couldn't afford losing her brother, due to a horse not being able to get to him fast enough. She looked back at Clara, who was holding the letter near her stomach. Evie looked down, before focusing on the horse, who was galloping at a fast pace. Then, a gunshot.

"Do you think that was Jacob?" Henry asked, watching as Clara widened her eyes.

"We can't take any chances." Evie replied, before sharply turning to the horses to their left. Evie heard more gunshots, indicating they were getting closer to their location. She prayed that she wasn't too late, and halted abruptly at a fence. She landed off of the carriage, and opened the door to let Henry and Clara out. They ran out with ease, but were stopped by another gunshot.

The elder Frye twin followed the gunshots, jumping the fences that were meant to keep civilians away from the area. She stopped at a crowd mixed with the upper-class and the working class, and began to push through the crowd. She earned a few gasps as she walked closer to the front of the crowd, and witnessed something she never wanted to.

Jacob was holding his brass revolver at a police officer, who was surrounded by thirty more officers, at least. The younger Frye twin had his walnut brown eyes fixated on the officer, who was grabbing his baton.

"Jacob!" Evie yelled, but Jacob didn't move his position. Evie yelled as much as she could, but Jacob didn't move. Jacob gulped, a small tear escaping him, before shooting his revolver once more. The officer whistled.

"Put the revolver away, this is your last chance!" The officer yelled through the rain, making Jacob start to tear up. He shook his hand, before shooting the revolver one last time, before the officers shot at Jacob. The reckless Frye twin fell back, feeling his bullet holes. Evie cried out through the rain, watching as Jacob bent down to the cobblestone street. Clara and Henry pushed through the crowd, watching Evie run to a distorted figure. The two ran up to Evie and the figure, who was now identified as a wounded Jacob.

"Quick, we can get him to a hospital!" Henry pointed out, watching as Evie sobbed over Jacob. Evie perked her head up and quickly carried Jacob to the damaged carriage she had previously used, and set him down.

"You and Clara will make sure he is still conscious." Henry stated, climbing into the drivers seat of the carriage. Evie and Clara sat beside Jacob, trying to keep him awake. Evie began to sob, blocking the world around her. And then... silence.


	5. Goodnight Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to The Will of the Reckless Frye! Thanks for following through all the chapters I've wrote, this series will end soon, but I will be making my Jacob Frye/Reader after this!

"Mrs. Frye?" Florence asked, earning Evie's attention. Evie perked her head up from Clara, who was asleep, and turned to Florence. The nurse had a small twinkle of despair in her eyes, making the elder Frye twin worried.

"Where is Jacob?" Evie asked the nurse, who hesitated.

"You will meet him, but I need to discuss something with you," Florence began, making Evie raise a thin eyebrow at the woman. "It's about Jacob's condition."

Florence descended further into the corridor, gesturing Evie to join her. The elder Frye twin followed her, as they made their way in front of a closed door. The two stood beside each other, in a silence, until Florence spoke.

"He is in pain, keeping him alive is inhumane." Florence stated, making Evie tear up.

"Is there any medicines I can get that can subside the pain?" Evie asked, earning a frown from Florence. The elder Frye twin knew there wasn't a medicine to subside pain, but Florence could make something to stop Jacob's pain. Right?

"Medicine has only gone so far." Florence replied, before slowly opening the wooden door. The room was dark, and the only light making it's way into the room was from the corridor. Evie knew who was in the darkness, Jacob.

"May I talk to him?" Evie asked, getting Florence to nod. The elder Frye twin walked into the room slowly, trying to find Jacob. She fixated her eyes on a breathing figure on the far left of the room, frowning as she noticed it.

It was Jacob. He was struggling, trying to keep conscious. His bullet wounds were tended to, but blood still sank into his leather jacket. His revolver was placed on a table across from him, and his assassin's gauntlet was equipped to his left hand. His chocolate brown eyes barely kept open, and his ruffled hair seemed even more filthy.

"I wish I could feel your pain." Evie began, but her tears cut her off. She wiped the water away from her face, and focused on Jacob's moving figure. His stomach went up and down, stopping a few times, making Evie worried.

"Evie, end this." Jacob stated, audible enough to make Evie widen her eyes.

"What do you mean? Florence-" Evie began, but Jacob quickly cut her off.

"Please, I'm in pain." Jacob whispered, tearing up. He closed his eyes, before activating his hidden blade. Evie raised an eyebrow, before Jacob swung his knife at her. She widened her eyes, before stepping back quickly.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Evie asked, making Jacob open his chocolate brown eyes again.

"I want you to fight back." Jacob answered, before swiping his blade. He was close enough to make a rip in Evie's scarlet red cape. She looked at the rip, before tearing up. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"Jacob, I can't fight back. You're my brother-" Evie explained, but was cut off by Jacob's blade. It went straight for her neck, but Evie quickly dodged it. Quickly -without thinking- she activated her hidden blade, and swiped at Jacob. The blade plunged into Jacob's throat, causing blood to seep out of his neck.

"Thank you." Jacob smiled. Evie allowed her tears to run down her cheeks, as she caught Jacob's head with her left hand.

"I'm sorry." Evie sobbed, getting Jacob to smile faintly.

"For ending my suffering?" Jacob asked, coughing up a few blood blotches. The younger Frye twin looked at his sister, who was retracting her hidden blade.

"Please..." Evie whispered through sobs. Jacob smiled, before speaking.

"Defeat them for me," Jacob began, "defeat the Blighters. Lead the rooks to victory, please. It'll be our promise."

Evie nodded, before hugging Jacob, who was about to close his eyes. He retracted his hidden blade, before taking his last breath, and dying in Evie's arms. She sobbed louder, before placing Jacob on the wooden floor beneath them.

Henry quickly ran into the room to see a sobbing Evie, and a dead Jacob on the floor. He swiftly ran to Evie's side, and hugged her. She cried on Henry's shoulder, making his shoulder wet with her tears.

"Goodnight brother." Evie thought, as she and Henry exited the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Evie and Jacob, their bond is coming to an end... ;~;


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for following the story! I will start working on my Jacob Frye/Reader now, and I hope you liked this series (I know it wasn't the happiest.)

Evie looked at the lifeless body of Crawford Starrick, smiling. The rooks surrounded her, cheering as they watched blood seep out of Crawford's throat. The rooks cheered louder as Evie looked behind her, into nothingness.

"Mrs. Frye?" An Indian accent asked from behind Evie. She swiftly turned around to meet Henry, who was applauding her victory. He gestured for her to follow him, as he descended into the cobblestone streets of London. The two walked in a silence, not paying attention to the citizens who were cheering at Evie.

Henry stopped after a few minutes of walking, and looked ahead. Evie followed his gaze, noticing London's cemetery. The elder Frye twin brushed a strand of hair back into her braid, and looked back at Henry.

"You told me to make sure you keep your promise to Jacob." Henry explained to Evie, who slowly looked down.

"Thank you for reminding me." Evie smiled, before walking into the cemetery. A few Blighters had invaded Jacob's grave a couple of years ago, luckily Evie was there to scare them off.

As the elder Frye twin walked closer to her younger brother's grave, she couldn't help but tear up. Evie wiped away her tears, before setting herself beside Jacob's tombstone. She looked at the sky -now clear of smoke- before talking.

"I kept my promise, brother." Evie smiled, not caring for the small children who were questioning her sanity as she talked to herself. The elder Frye twin looked at the tombstone, before being interrupted by the O'Dea child.

"Jacob knows that, Mrs. Frye." Clara teased at Evie, who turned her attention towards her. Clara's pine green dress was covered in a mix of dirt, mud and sweat, and her braids were tangled.

"I have a question, Mrs. Frye," Clara stated, sitting beside Evie, "what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to make sure London stays safe. It's what Jacob wanted." Evie explained, making the cockney girl smile. They both sat in silence until Clara spoke. Her voice was the same, despite her being a year older.

"I'm going to teach the children of London to respect the rooks, even when a reckless man was controlling them." Clara joked, getting a playful push out of Evie. The two looked at each other, before getting up, and walking back to the streets of London.

"Did you say anything to Jacob?" Henry asked Evie, as she and Clara departed from the cemetery.

"I think he knows what I wanted to say." Evie smiled, before walking with Henry and Clara to the Seven Bells, to celebrate London's freedom. Clara looked at Evie, a smile on her face. Evie looked over her shoulder once more, before smiling at Jacob's grave.

"Evie? Care to place a bet?" The O'Dea child asked, a smirk on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Evie asked Clara, who's smirk became an O'Dea smirk.

"Last one to the Seven Bells is buying the food!" Clara yelled, as she ran through the busy, cobblestone streets of a now free London. Evie quickly ran behind her, blocking out the loud cheers of civilians.

"I kept my promise, Jacob." Evie thought, before focusing on her race with the cockney girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob can finally rest in peace, and Evie can be happy, knowing that she kept her promise with Jacob. I hope you guys liked the series, I loved writing it.


End file.
